Wonderful Days
by umi amano
Summary: This is a collection of several TeniPuri one shots. The characters range from all the tennis teams in the anime. There is no yaoi and the one shots mostly focus on teams aside from Seigaku. These one shots are completely and randomly funny! Enjoy!
1. The Earring Syndrome

Hello! I'm back with another PoT fic! It's a rest from my RyomaXSakuno fics. This one's a collection of random funny one shots, regarding almost anyone in the series. Please do enjoy!

**The Earring Syndrome**

"Nee, buchou?"

The simple inquiry startled the whole Jyousei Shounan Tennis Team. They were all taking a water break from the tiring tennis practice they had this afternoon. They were sitting on the benches beside the school's tennis courts.

"What is it, Youhei?". Upon replying, Kajimoto Takahisa knew he was about to answer a silly question. It came from Youhei after all.

"I've been wondering for a long time now…" Everyone stared at him. He sounded quite serious. "…Why are you wearing an earring?"

The question was so stupid that Kajimoto choked while sipping water from his water bottle. Wakato just snorted and he stared amusedly at his befuddled friend. Kouhei looked at his twin. He looked like he wanted to smack him. Daichi and Kakeru laughed while Reiji remained stoic.

Kajimoto took a moment to compose himself. He stared at the innocent looking Youhei. He surveyed his eyes, thinking of what punishment he'll give Youhei which will give him ultimate gratification from the verbal mortification he experienced from him.

"So, why are you wearing one, buchou?" Youhei repeated. Everyone else noticed Kajimoto's brow twitching.

"Because…" Kajimoto started. Everyone looked at him seriously, all except for Wakato, who was trying hard to stop himself from laughing. Wakato was now the embodiment of mirth.

Kajimoto didn't have an answer. Heck, he didn't expect anyone to ask him something that stupid. Wearing an earring doesn't have to have a reason, right?

"Because…" Everyone was now excited to hear the answer from their captain. "Because…it stops me from scratching my ear…"

Rather than admitting he wore it for style, he made up an excuse instead. And by God, it was the stupidest one he has made.

Wakato burst out laughing. He couldn't handle it anymore. He started to tap the bench violently while laughing, tears of mirth coming out of the sides of his eyes. He knew Kajimoto wore it for style, and his pathetic excuse really made his day.

"_He's as smart as Einstein, but his skill in making up stories really is pathetic!" _Wakato thought.

The rest of the team was still confused, and they were staring at the laughing Wakato. Reiji's attention was also caught by his brash chortling. Wakato then decided to help his close friend by supporting his excuse.

"That's true, everyone!" Wakato said while wiping his tears of mirth. Kajimoto shot him a confused look but he still continued. "You see, our dear old buchou has a grave, pitiful problem: whenever he scratches his ear, it gets all spotty and red! It really is disgusting! So the solution he managed to come up with is to put an earring!" His own explanation made him laugh again and so Wakato started to laugh like a drug addict. Tears of mirth were once again making their presences known.

Kajimoto slightly blushed. He shot an eerie glare at Wakato.

_He'll pay dearly for this, oh yes he will…_

"That…makes sense…" Daichi said, still absolutely amazed.

"The buchou really is great" Kakeru concluded. This made Wakato laugh hysterically.

"I see! Now, I can safely say you're straight, buchou! That earring gave me doubts, I must admit, although I did a good job hiding it!" Youhei concluded with a grin.

Everyone stared at him. Wakato stopped laughing. Kouhei looked like he could butcher his own twin.

"…You better run for your life, Tanaka…" Reiji silently said.

"Tanaka, Wakato…" came Kajimoto's cold and foreboding tone.

"H-Hai?" Wakato asked like an obedient puppy about to be sent to a trial in court.

"Run. 50 laps. Now."

"F-Fifty laps!? Are you serious!?" Wakato asked, completely shocked.

"Yes. I'm serious. Go…or I'll make you scratch my spotty, red allergies real hard. GO"

And if any Jyousei Shounan student happens to be passing by the Tennis courts, they'll be seeing an absolutely scared Youhei Tanaka and an aggravated Wakato Hiroshi running around the courts.

All thanks to Kajimoto's earring.

**OWARI**

I've decided to make the first one a Jyousei Shounan one shot. These guys deserve the love. I hope you like it!


	2. Fly High, Mister Mathematician!

This one's about Sengoku and Kirihara. NO YAOI! I love Sengoku and Kirihara as STRAIGHT individuals. Anyway, please enjoy.

**Fly High, Mister Mathematician!**

It was a boring Saturday afternoon; at least it was for Akaya Kirihara. He had nothing to do. There was no training, as Yukimura went to the hospital for his monthly check-up, together with Sanada. The other Rikkai members were doing their own thing. So, he took his mighty cellphone out and pressed the address book button. He scrolled down the names and there he saw Sengoku Kiyosumi. He contacted the said guy…

And by doing so, here he was, at Sengoku's home, watching the latter answer a series of quadratic functions, or for Kirihara, sentences with both numbers and alphabets in it.

He was sitting on a chair beside Sengoku, who was chewing on the tip of his pencil. He was staring at the paper seriously, as if the existence of human beings depended on his ability to answer the darn paper. Kirihara groaned.

"I didn't know you were a freak." Kirihara said.

Sengoku didn't budge. He still remained the nerd he was. His indifference irritated Kirihara.

"Hello!? Earth to Sengoku!"

Sengoku was surprised. He looked at his visitor, an innocent surprised look marring his face. Kirihara crossed his arms on his chest. Sengoku placed his pencil on top of his paper.

"Wh-What? What is it?" Sengoku said. Kirihara narrowed his eyes at him. This made Sengoku frown.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing much." Kirihara said. "Of all people, I didn't expect YOU to be a math nerd."

"Hey, I'm not a nerd!" Sengoku said defensively. "I'm just trying to answer an assignment, that's all!" Sengoku then focused once again on his assignment. His thinking look marred his face the second time around.

Kirihara scratched his head.

"I shouldn't have come!" he said. "You said you had a fun activity to share!"

"Yes, I have!" Sengoku looks at him and grins. "And it's answering an assignment. Cool, huh?" Sengoku innocently grinned at him.

A vein popped on Kirihara's head almost instantly. His brow started to twitch.

_And you say you're not a nerd…_Kirihara thought.

"Honestly, I thought you were the type of guy who drowns himself with hundreds of cellphone numbers of women, but no, you choose to answer this…this…pathetic excuse for fun!" Kirihara said.

"I like women." Sengoku clarified. "It's hard, having bad luck with girls. I don't get it sometimes, you know!? Thank God for my luck at Tennis though!"

At that, Sengoku grinned and he continued to stare at his assignment. Soon enough, he was simplifying four quadratic equations swiftly.

"I will never know the feeling. Back at Rikkai, our team was always fawned over by women, Captain and Marui having the highest number of fan club members." Kirihara started to narrate. Sengoku nodded his head as a sign of listening. He was still scribbling answers.

"I hated those annoying women! They get so crazy, I tell you! Once, there was this third year who tried to sneak inside the showers while Captain was taking a shower! If she wasn't a girl, Vice Captain Sanada would have hit her, I tell you! It was crazy but Captain forgave the girl. Turns out, that girl was the president of his fan club!" Kirihara narrated, snorting in the process.

Sengoku chuckled at the story. He was still answering though.

Several silent moments passed. Out of boredom, Kirihara stared at the walls of Sengoku's room while the latter continued to answer his life's satisfaction.

_Why the heck did he choose yellow paint for his room walls? God, it looks so messy!" _Kirihara thought.

Kirihara was about to ask Sengoku regarding his tastes in wall color when suddenly…

"Hey, Kirihara…"

Kirihara looked at the nerd beside him. He was surprised when the latter grinned at him.

"Hmm? What do you need, dork?"

"I was wondering…"

Kirihara was surprised when suddenly, Sengoku shoved the paper flat on his face. This was followed by another one of Sengoku's grins.

"Do you know how to simplify the fifth quadratic function? I really don't get it at all!"

Kirihara sighed.

"Technically, you are my senpai. I'm in 2nd year and it's virtually impossible for me to know how to simplify quadratic equations."

Sengoku laughed. He then scratched his head.

"Of course! How could I forget?"

Sengoku was about to analyze the last quadratic function when suddenly…

"Although…."

Sengoku stared at Kirihara. Kirihara smirked.

"I forgot to tell you. I take Advanced Algebra as my elective…"

"Then that means…?"

"Yup!" Kirihara said. "I'm actually every bit the dork you are!"

The two eventually laughed. Kirihara started to teach Sengoku how to answer the last problem. While Sengoku was scribbling the answers, Kirihara asked.

"I was wondering…"

"Yes, geek?" Sengoku inquired with a grin.

"Yellow looks icky. Why did you choose it as your wall color?"

**OWARI**

I had fun writing this one! See? Kirihara and Sengoku can get along fine as straight individuals. But that's just my opinion. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Strawberry Shortcake

This is the next one-shot. It's about a little scene between Bunta Marui of Rikkai and Jirou Akutagawa of Hyotei. Please enjoy!

**Strawberry Shortcake**

It was a weird Sunday afternoon for a certain bubblegum-chewing redhead. Here he was, sitting at the foot of the staircase of the local tennis court, with someone who supposedly fanboys him. And yet this certain someone was, instead, snoozing beside him. Bunta Marui stared at the Sleeping Beauty of Hyotei, annoyed. He blew a bubble with his bubblegum.

_He's better when he's awake. He may be a bit annoying and childish but at least he idolizes me! _He cockily thought.

Bunta's bubble popped and he continued to chew it. He stared at the sky, an irritated look marring his face. He continued to blow bubbles.

_Drats, how could the captain do this to me anyway? How could he desert me with someone who's practically hibernating? And in summer too!_

Bunta tried to remember the scene which happened fifteen minutes ago.

He came to the local tennis court with his captain, Seiichi Yukimura. They were both wearing casual clothes. Bunta brought a backpack full of sweets and goodies just in case.

"What are we doing here without our rackets, Captain?" he innocently asked.

Yukimura smiled at him. "We're here to meet someone."

"Who?" he asked.

Before Yukimura could answer the question, they heard loud snoring from the staircase of the tennis court. Instead of surprise, a smile appeared on Yukimura's face. He calmly walked towards the staircase, with Bunta trailing along behind him. Upon reaching the staircase, they saw a third year sleeping, his head on top of what seems to be a Hyotei Gakuen sports bag. Of course, they knew who the latter was.

Bunta stared at Jirou and blinked. He was confused. Yukimura just smiled at the sleeping guy. Bunta stared at his captain, surprised.

"Are we supposed to meet up with…him?"

Yukimura smiled at him. "Maybe. Maybe not."

The statement made Bunta raise a brow at his captain. Before he could retort, they heard a particular "majestic" voice .

"There you are."

Yukimura and Bunta stared at the person who owned the voice. It was Hyotei's Keigo Atobe. He walked towards them. Bunta was quite surprised.

_I'm surprised the large gorilla who's always with him isn't here with him…_he thought.

Bunta continued to chew his bubblegum as Atobe approached his captain. Yukimura just smiled at Atobe.

"I see you've discovered who my companion is." Atobe said.

"Yes. He seems really…harmless…" Yukimura replied.

Bunta stared at his captain. Yukimura was surprisingly different today, he noticed. First of all, he asked him to accompany him, and not Genichirou Sanada. The two were inseparable, and it would've made a lot more sense if he asked him to go here with him.

Bunta's trail of thoughts was stopped by a tap. He looked at Yukimura, the one who was tapping his shoulder.

"Did you hear what I said, Bunta?"

"H-Huh?"

"I said I'll go to the local racket stringer with Atobe-san. We'll meet Genichirou there. For the meantime, please accompany Akutagawa-san. Alright?"

Yukimura ended it with a smile, and as we all know, it's hard to say no to a Yukimura smile. Bunta defenselessly obliged.

"S-Sure…"

And poof, in a matter of seconds, Yukimura and Atobe were nowhere to be seen, and he was left alone with a sleepaholic.

Bunta grunted at the memory of his captain leaving him all alone with someone who needs a dozen cups of coffee. A good conversation about tennis would have at least entertained him, but no. His companion was too busy drooling the day away.

Annoyed, Bunta scratched his hair violently.

_Once the captain gets back, I'll give him a piece of my mind…for once…_

Bunta opened his backpack and he started to take out some of his sweets. He started to munch on a Bavarian doughnut. He was, once again, lost in a trail of thoughts.

_Now I see why the captain asked me to accompany him here instead of the vice captain. But still! He's so unfair! He should've brought Niou or Kirihara with us! At least I wouldn't have been bored to death!_

Upon finishing the doughnut, Bunta saw a twig on the ground. He picked it up and twirled it with his fingers. Suddenly, a great idea popped in his mind.

_This'll be a good tool…_

Bunta started to poke Jirou's face with the twig. Jirou's face was very soft, but the action had no effects whatsoever. Bunta started to poke him violently but still, no effects. He threw the stick away, irritated. He then started to munch on a chocolate cupcake.

_What is up with this guy!? He's sleeping as if he last slept gazillion years ago! He's totally unbelievable!_

Upon finishing the cupcake, Bunta pulled out a slice of strawberry shortcake. He stared at it before eating it.

_Hmm…I think this'll be a better tool…_

Bunta shoved the cake slice directly on Jirou's face. His face was now covered with candied strawberries and pink icing. Much to Bunta's chagrin, Jirou was still not awake. Annoyed, Bunta lost his temper.

"Oi, you moron! Wake up or I'll-"

Bunta was surprised when Jirou suddenly stood up. Out of this surprise, he suddenly stood up too. He looked alert and his eyes were widened. Bunta stared at Jirou as if he was an alien.

"Oh my god! I think I heard Bunta Marui's voice!"

Jirou turned towards the person standing beside him. He saw Bunta looking bizarrely at him. A look of childish adoration marred Jirou's face and this scared Bunta.

_I better run for my life-_

Before Bunta could run, Jirou glomped him, his cake-covered face pressed against Bunta's black shirt. Remnants of the cake were now adorning the said shirt. Bunta looked like he wanted to escape from an assassin.

"G-Get off me you-"

"Marui! I absolutely adore your playing style! I want to be just like you! Oh how I've waited for this moment!"

Jirou hugged Bunta tightly. Bunta was starting to panic.

_He's worse than that Kikumaru guy! Someone, help me!_

"Bunta?"

Upon hearing his captain's voice, a ray of hope suddenly appeared and Bunta quickly turned his head towards Yukimura. Yukimura was walking towards them, along with Sanada and Atobe. They were carrying nothing.

"C-Captain, you have to help me!"

"Huh?"

"L-Look at what he's doing to me!!!"

Yukimura just smiled at him. Sanada's stoic expression remained. Atobe smirked and he walked towards Bunta and Jirou. Bunta still looked like he was being attacked by a wild animal.

"I'm sorry. Jirou just adores you a lot." Atobe said with a triumphant smirk. "Now, now, Jirou, let go of Marui…"

As soon as Jirou let go of Bunta, Bunta ran towards Yukimura and he hid behind him. He was shaking. Yukimura looked at him, worried.

"Are you alright, Bunta? Why are you shaking?"

"I..I..I have never been attacked like that before! H-He's scary! Don't let him come near me!"

Bunta peered at Jirou. He was still smiling, candied strawberries and pink icing still adorning his face. Bunta looked like he could puke any minute.

_I don't think I'll be able to eat another slice of strawberry shortcake ever again!!_

**OWARI**

I hope you enjoyed it! Sometimes, having rabid fans are scary! Poor Bunta!


	4. Happy Birthday, Dear Captain!

This is the 4th one-shot. This one's a tribute to Rikkai, and a late birthday present to my beloved Seiichi Yukimura (March 5). I really love Rikkai! Rikkai's my favorite team! Well, enjoy!

**Happy Birthday, Dear Captain!**

"Come on, Kirihara, hurry up!"

Kirihara ran towards the Rikkai Tennis Courts, carrying a digital camera. It was March 4, the day before Yukimura's birthday. Fortunately, Yukimura wasn't there to practice with them today. He went to the hospital for a check-up.

Bunta stared at his kouhai, annoyed, his hands on his hips. All the third year regulars waited for Kirihara's arrival, as he was assigned to bring the digital camera. It was already fifteen minutes past dismissal time, which means Kirihara was fifteen minutes late.

"S-Sorry! I was assigned to clean the blackboard today!" Kirihara said, panting.

"It was only board work! What took you so long!?" came Bunta's annoyed tone.

"Well, I had to do all the work alone, senpai! My partner was an asthmatic girl and she was allergic to chalk dust so I told her to go already." At that point, Kirihara had already managed to even out his breathing.

"Well, well, well…" came Niou's rather mischievous tone. He grinned knowingly at Kirihara. "I didn't know you were a gentleman, Kirihara. That surprised me." Niou turned to Renji. "You should add that to your data, Yanagi."

Renji just looked away, arms crossed on his chest.

"That's enough." Everyone turned towards Sanada, who had that usual stoic look on his face. "Let's just get this over with."

The whole team took out the little props they brought with them: plastic hats, whistles, and other party favors. They all wore a plastic hat, all except for Sanada.

"Vice Captain, are you sure you're not going to wear a plastic hat?" asked Kuwahara. "It's for the captain's birthday, you know."

"…He will understand." Sanada sounded as blank as ever. Seeing as nothing can be done anymore, Kuwahara gave up.

"Okay, guys! Ready!" Kirihara put the digital camera on top of an iron basketball cage (A/N: the iron things where most schools keep their basketballs. The ones that could be pushed around.) Using that as leverage, the view would be perfect. Kirihara pushed the play button before running towards his teammates.

"Happy Birthday, Captain Seiichi Yukimura!"

_The next day…_

It was not an ordinary Wednesday. It was March 5. The whole Rikkai junior high student body knew about Yukimura's birthday. Of course, being the renowned captain of THE Rikkai Tennis Team and being the best junior high school tennis player in the country, it wasn't surprising at all. Girls all over the campus expressed their love for him through letters, gifts, and attempted hugs (Sanada managed to successfully protect Yuki from each one). Yuki, however, was kind enough to accept all of these with a smile (except for the hugs though). All in all, it was a tumultuous day for teachers, for they had a hard time controlling rabid fangirls all over the campus.

_That afternoon…_

Sanada told Yukimura he was doing board work and so Yuki decided to go to the tennis courts already. Upon entering the locker room, Yuki was surprised to see that no one was there. Usually, Yagyuu and Yanagi would already be there. He laid his tennis bag in top of a bench.

_Where is everyone? It's impossible for them to forget tennis practice…_

Just as he was about to take his racquet and go out of the room, Yukimura noticed a piece of paper lying on the floor. Without hesitations, he took it. He unfolded it, and he discovered that it was a note.

The note says:

_Yagyuu! I know you're always the first one to reach the locker room during our afternoon practices so listen up! I'm going to ditch tennis practice today. Don't ask why. But I'll tell you where I am though. If the captain asks, tell him I'm at the hospital, visiting my sick grandmother. But the truth is, I'm at the Audio Visual Room, checking something out…Hey! Don't give the note that look! It's not porn! Anyway, don't forget to tell him that, okay? Good. I owe you one ,buddy!_

_Niou_

Yukimura sighed. He put the note inside his pocket. A determined look marred his beautiful face.

_That Niou…I think I'll pay him and his grandmother a visit…_

At that, Yukimura left the locker room. Little did he know that it was actually part of the team's surprise for him…

_After Some Time…_

Yukimura reached the Audio Visual Room and he entered. Niou wasn't there and that surprised him.

_What's going on here?_

Suddenly, Yukimura noticed a cd lying on top of a table beside a stool, and the stool was standing in front of the room's huge television. Yukimura approached the cd and he was surprised to see a label on it.

_Watch the DVD eh…?_

Obeying the label, Yuki set everything up. When it was done, he sat on the stool and clicked on the remote's play button.

He was surprised to see a video of the whole team wearing plastic hats and whistles around their necks, except for Sanada. Yukimura watched the video. He smiled at his friends' uncomfortable expressions.

"Are you sure this'll work?" Yagyuu asked.

"Shut up, idiot, the recording's already starting!" came Niou's annoyed tone.

"Oh, you're all idiots! Here, I'll start!" Bunta blew his whistle and he grinned at the digital camera. "Hey there, Captain! You must be watching this video already, eh?"

"Of course he is watching it already, idiot…" Kuwahara muttered and the camera was able to record it.

"I heard that!" Bunta growled. He then turned back towards the camera. "Anyway, Captain, I would like to wish you a very jolly birthday!"

"Your use of adjective was wrong, Bunta…" Renji commented.

"Quit picking on me!" Bunta screamed. Kirihara took this chance to shine. He quickly shoved Bunta away and stood in front of the video camera.

"Captain Yukimura! Happy Happy Happy Birthday!" he bellowed. "You're a bad-ass tennis player. My birthday wish for you is that you continue to be a bad-ass tennis player!" This made Yukimura chuckle. "Alright, who's next?"

"Haha!" Niou stepped in front of the camera. "Captain Yukimura, sorry for the note. It was the only idea we had. We knew you would bite the bait. After all, you are a very kind and responsible captain who looks out for all of us. For that, thank you. Happy Birthday! I hope you find a girlfriend already!" Yukimura chuckled at this too.

"I'm next!" Kuwahara ran in front of the camera. "Captain, happy birthday! By the way, Niou really does watch porn! You better give him a sermon for that!"

"Asshole, I do not watch porn!" Niou yelled defensively at Kuwahara. Niou turned to the camera. "I do not watch porn, Captain, you better believe me!"

"Ahh! This is beginning to get stupid!" Bunta said. He pushed Yanagi in front of the camera. "Your turn!"

"Alright…". Yanagi turned towards the camera. "Seiichi, happy birthday. As a birthday gift, I'll give you a copy of your data from all the data I have collected. I hope it helps you in your tennis…" Yukimura smiled at the obviously nervous Yanagi.

Yagyuu was the next one to face the camera. On the background, Niou and Kuwahara were already yelling at each other and Kirihara was trying to stop the both of them.

"Jackal, you asshole! I do not watch porn!"

"Why are you so defensive, then?"

"Why you!?"

"Stop this now, Niou-senpai, Kuwahara-senpai! Remember, the captain's still watching!"

At that, Niou and Kuwahara stopped. They looked away from each other, arms crossed. The focus was now back at Yagyuu.

"Captain Yukimura, happy birthday and may God continue to bless you. Take care of yourself because we need you." Yagyuu said. "There, I'm finished."

Everyone then turned to Sanada. Sanada looked back at them indifferently.

"…What?"

"It's your turn now, vice captain!" Kirihara said. "Make it good!"

Kirihara pushed Sanada towards the front. Sanada sighed emotionlessly. He then stared at the digital camera.

"Seiichi, happy birthday." It was as simple as that. Yukimura chuckled.

"WHAT!? That's IT!?" Kirihara said

"Where is the drama in that!?" Bunta said.

"Shut up…." Sanada said.

"And now, a song for you, captain!" Niou said happily in front of the camera.

And that was the end of the video. Static replaced the once colorful screen. Suddenly, the door of the AV Room opened, and Yukimura heard the footsteps of his friends. They entered the room, and they were singing."

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, happy birthday….Happy birthday to you!"

Yukimura stood up and turned around. He was not surprised to see his teammates but he was surprised to see Bunta carrying a chocolate cake with the words "Happy Birthday, Seiichi Yukimura" written on it using white icing. Kirihara was carrying a big present, one with the height of a medium sized entertainment set speaker. Yukimura smiled at them.

"Happy Birthday, Captain!"

Yukimura smiled at them. This meant a lot to him: the video, the song, and their presence.

"Everyone, thank you. This is the best birthday I've ever had. Really, thank you."

Bunta gave Yukimura the chocolate cake. Yukimura took it with a smile.

"It's chocolate cake with strawberry cream inside! I baked it myself!" Bunta said proudly.

"It must be really delicious then." Yukimura said with a smile.

"Here's the real present though!" Kirihara said as he handed the gift to Yukimura. Yukimura placed the cake on top of the stool before taking the gift.

"What is inside….?"

"Open it." Niou urged.

And so, Yukimura did. His eyes widened with surprise. In his hands was a golden trophy, with the words "The Best Captain Award: Seiichi Yukimura" inscribed on it. Yukimura really was shocked. He looked at his teammates, surprised.

"W-What the…."

"You're the best captain ever, Captain Yukimura." Kuwahara said.

"You deserve that trophy." Yagyuu said.

"I.." Yukimura said. "I do appreciate it, really, I do…but… this must've cost a lot…"

"Yes, but what the heck?" Bunta said with a grin. "As long as it's for a deserving captain like you!"

"All of us contributed money to that. I did the calculations…" Yanagi said.

"You deserve it, Seiichi…" Sanada said.

"Let's hear it for the best captain award winner!" Niou hollered.

"YEAH!"

Yukimura's surprise was replaced by a very genuine and warm smile. He hugged the trophy as tight as he possibly could. He then turned towards his smiling teammates.

"Everyone….thank you. This means a lot to me. I love it. Thank you…."

**OWARI**

Aww…I love you Seiichi Yukimura! Belated Happy Birthday to you! Hope you guys liked it!


	5. A Comparison

This is the 5th one shot in this series. It's about four characters, two from Rikkai and two from Seigaku. The characters are Masaharu Niou and Bunta Marui from Rikkai and Takeshi Momoshiro and Eiji Kikumaru from Seigaku. Enjoy!

**A Comparison**

"Ah! I can't believe we're ditching tennis practice!"

The loud voice of Takeshi Momoshiro covered the whole fast food chain. He's with Eiji, Niou, and Bunta. All of them were eating hamburgers. Momo has the largest amount of purchase.

Momo bit his hamburger and chewed happily. Eiji stared at him.

"Mou, Momo! I can't believe you talked me into this!" Eiji sighed. He then turned towards their Rikkai companions and a cheerful smile was now etched on his face. "But it really is nice to see you guys!"

Bunta and Niou were both eating hamburgers. Niou smirked at Eiji. "Yeah…don't worry. Bunta and I ditched our tennis practice too, you know."

Bunta swallowed his food before talking. "And we have a pretty good reason for it too!"

"What reason?" Momo asked.

"We told Kirihara to tell the Vice captain that we're going to meet you guys!" At that, Bunta bit his hamburger again.

Momo and Eiji's faces instantly paled. They looked at each other, horrified.

_If that scary Sanada sees us, Kikumaru-senpai…_

_I'm sure he'll destroy us, Momo…_

The two cringed. Niou saw this and he laughed.

"Don't worry, you guys. The Vice Captain will not kill you for this. He'll kill US for this."

Bunta agreed. He pouted at the two. "You guys are lucky, you know. Your Vice Captain Oishi doesn't know how to bite others' heads off!"

"Yeah, I'll have to thank God for that!" Momo happily said before biting his third burger.

"Momo, that's your third burger! You'll get stomachaches!" Eiji said.

"Don't worry, Kikumaru-senpai, my stomach's as tough as steel!" Momo replied.

"I sure am glad the captains aren't here…" Niou said, looking outside the window.

"Of course they won't be here! They're at the Captain's Training Camp at Okinawa!" Eiji replied. "All of them: our Captain Tezuka, your Captain Yukimura, Tachibana-san of Fudomine, Akazawa-san of St. Rudolph, Atobe-san of Hyotei, Kentarou of Rokkaku, Minami-san of Yamabuki, Kajimoto-san of Jyousei Shounan, Shiraishi-san of Shitenhouji, and Kite-san of Higa!"

"Yeah!" Bunta agreed happily. "If our captain was at Rikkai right now…oh god…Niou and I won't be able to come back to our school. We would have to transfer to another school without showing our faces to everyone!"

Momo whistled at that. "What? Your captain looks so feminine and gentle. I cannot imagine him doing something monstrous to you guys!" Momo laughed at himself before biting his hamburger.

Niou glared at him. "You have absolutely no idea…."

The change in the atmosphere made Eiji and Momo want to know more. The two leaned closer to the Rikkai regulars. "…What does your captain do when someone fights during practices?" Eiji asked curiously.

The two Rikkai guys also leaned closer to them. The two Seigaku guys were as curious as hell.

Niou started to talk. "I'll tell you what happens…" Bunta cringed. Niou decided to continue. "If the captain sees anyone fighting during practices, he'll be really pissed off. He doesn't like it when anyone wastes valuable practice time. So…he will make everyone run a hundred laps. EVERYONE! Even those who weren't involved in the fighting!"

Momo and Eiji paled. "O-One hundred l-laps?" Momo asked. Bunta nodded vigorously. _And here I was thinking Captain Tezuka's fifty laps were insufferable…_

"And if anyone refuses to do it or if anyone even dares to complain…" Bunta added, "The Captain will smile his freaky smile and he will point towards the courts' gates. Then he will say, _Get out of here, right now. Do not show your face to me for a week. Deposit your racquet to the locker room and if you do not do that, there'll be hell to pay."_

Momo and Eiji felt goose bumps running up and down their bodies. Eiji pictured the gentle, smiling Yukimura, and then he pictured a sadistic Yukimura. He mentally cringed. _Who would have thought he has split personality? Looks can really be deceiving!_

"How did you even know he'll say those things?" Momo asked. "Did somebody in your team already go through something like that?"

"Well, no…" Bunta said. "BUT, during our sophomore year, captain was already the captain despite his age. The three demons of Rikkai: Captain, Vice captain, and Yanagi were a part of the regulars ever since they were freshmen. While practicing, two of our senpais fought because of a simple thing. Take note, captain was already captain. When captain saw this…"

Eiji gulped. "W-What happened?"

Niou decided to continue Bunta's story as Bunta was now busy sipping his strawberry milkshake. "Well, of course, he approached our senpais. Captain wasn't very particular with year levels when it comes to team managing. He's the captain and he knows he has all the authority in the world. And so, he stopped the two. I remember his stopping words clearly…"

"What did he say?" Momo asked curiously.

"He said…" Niou continued. _"Stop acting like nitwits and start practicing. Your skill is not enough to win the Nationals." _

Momo and Eiji's eyes widened with surprise. Momo bit his fourth burger. Eiji was staring at Niou, still astonished.

Niou decided to continue the story. "And so, the captain started to walk away when suddenly, one of the senpais stopped him by holding his left shoulder. Those two senpais were cocky and arrogant, so there. The senpai who held the captain's shoulder was all, _How dare you talk to us like that, kid?! You may be the captain of this team but technically, you're still our kouhai! You do not talk to your seniors like that!"_

Bunta added. "The other senpai was all, _He's right! We'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget! _Of course, Vice Captain Sanada and Yanagi ran towards the captain's aid but before they can actually approach them, the captain turned towards the two senpais, a cynical glare on his face. He violently swatted the senpai's hand away from his shoulder. He looked like an assassin, really." Bunta turned to Niou. "Remember his face during that time?"

Niou nodded. "Yeah. He looked like a predator. Anyway, after swatting the senpai's hand, the captain pointed his racquet directly towards the senpai's face. It was so close to the senpai's face. The captain looked so cynical and with a bitter tone he said, _Never ever touch me. A lowlife amateur like you has no right to touch someone like me. _The captain then pointed towards the courts' gates and he said, _Get out of here, right now. Do not show your face to me for a week. Deposit your racquet to the locker room and if you do not do that, there'll be hell to pay."_

Momo and Eiji were still amazed. "Wow…" Momo said. _I'll have to thank God later for our very loving, considerate, and gentle captain Kunimitsu Tezuka!_

"What did the senpais do after that?" Eiji asked, but he looked real scared already.

"Well…" Bunta said. "The senpai said, _How dare you!?_ and he attempted to punch the captain. Before he could though, the captain punched him across the face first. Everyone in the courts were surprised! We didn't think the captain was capable of punching someone! The punch was so strong it broke our senpai's nose. At that point, the senpais stared at the captain. The captain was still glaring icily at them. He pointed towards the courts' gates and he said, _When I say get out, I mean it. If you don't get your sorry asses out of here, I WILL personally make sure you two are destroyed. This is my tennis court and if anyone defies me, there'll be hell to pay. Get out of here, NOW!_

Momo and Eiji paled some more. If you could see their faces, you wouldn't think their faces were capable of paling some more.

"And so…" Niou continued. "the senpais went out of the courts. The captain then turned to everyone, a glare still fresh on his face, and said, _May this serve as a warning to all of you. If I see anyone wasting practice time for something stupid, I'll deal with you personally. _At that, the captain walked towards the Vice Captain and Yanagi, and they continued their own practice."

"After that event…" Bunta continued. "People got scared of Seiichi Yukimura, but most of the people respected him more and most of the people looked up to him, including all the current regulars of Rikkai. The next day, we found out that the two senpais quit the tennis team and transferred to another school. Of course, the administration called for the Captain but because the Captain was so influential and because he was a model student in all aspects, the case was dismissed eventually. Everything went back to normal after a week."

"Amazing…looks can really be deceiving!" Momo said before finishing his fourth burger.

"Yeah! I'm so glad Tezuka's our captain! I'm so glad he doesn't punch nor torture us!" Eiji said happily.

Niou smirked. "Don't worry! That was the first and last time the Captain did that to anyone. He has never gone berserk like that after the said event."

"And I can see the Captain's point for doing that." Bunta said. "Those two senpais were the tennis team's biggest jerks! They bully those younger than them, and the Captain served as an inspiration to us and those younger than us. When you come to Rikkai, it's impossible for a student not to know the Captain. He really is amazing."

Eiji nodded and then he laughed at Momo. "Momo and Kaidoh always fight a lot! If Yukimura was your captain, the two of you would already be drying like fishes under the sun!"

"Not funny, Kikumaru-senpai!" Momo shouted. All of them laughed.

**OWARI**

I hope you enjoyed this one. Yukimura is a strong captain and he is well-respected by his teammates. In this one shot, I tried to write something which can hopefully explain the reason as to why he's so respected, aside from the fact that he is the captain of THE Rikkai Tennis Team and the fact that he is the best junior tennis player in the series. He may have been scary but that has only happened once. He's still the adorable Yuki we all love!


End file.
